Getaway
by Accidentally The Whole Fanfic
Summary: Sunny Island is a lovely little place to take a vacation. When Cliff and Trent visit, they always make sure each trip is one to remember...


Getaway

-------------

Sunny Island was a gorgeous, lush wonder of nature - a small but lively, humble place flush with beautiful trees, clear rivers, a sparkling sea...

Ever since a few travelers had washed up there three years ago, the once-deserted island had grown only more beautiful with each passing day - people came from miles around to behold the splendor; some decided to settle there permanently, while others simply took the time to vacation there during a small part of the year.

Across the sea lay the quiet, sleepy village of Mineral Town, playing host to a few of Sunny Island's seasonal travelers. One fine July morning found two of its residents, Doctor Trent Peng and Cliff Hall, in their room at the Island Hotel. The two men didn't often visit the island together - but when they did, they made the most of their male bonding time...

"You know, you should bring Elli here sometime," Cliff said, glancing over at Trent and watching him shave. "She'd love it. Ann's crazy about this place... I don't think there are even as many flowers in Mineral Town as there are here..."

Trent shook a blob of shaving cream off his razor and sighed. "Believe me, I've certainly mentioned the idea to her... she would love to, but she's so worried about Ellen and Stu, even though I told her that anyone in the village would gladly take care of them."

Cliff mulled over Trent's words, and nodded in understanding. "I'd feel the same way if I were her honestly..."

Trent walked over to Cliff and squeezed his shoulder. "I would, too. Now... you wouldn't mind if I changed the subject?" As he said this, he began gently rubbing Cliff's shoulder and sat down next to him on their bed.

Cliff smiled, knowing where the subject was headed. "Let me guess," he said, laughing, "something along the lines of 'You know, Cliff, we have a few hours before the mining festival starts', right?"

"I've become that easy to figure out?" Trent chuckled, drawing Cliff in closer. "Well... you're right. What do you say, eh? Shall we?"

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Cliff licked his lips anxiously. He leaned towards Trent, their mouths meeting hungrily. Cliff wasted no time parting his lips to let Trent's tongue dart in and out, the two of them gasping at the familiar yet intoxicating little jolts that shot down their spines each time their tongues grazed each other.

As Cliff ran his fingers through Trent's neat black hair, rumpling it more and more with each pass, Trent ran a hand down Cliff's back, sweeping lower and lower. He stopped to rub slowly over his favorite part, before pulling one of Cliff's legs between his own. Their crotches ground together briefly, and the two gasped, their eyes flying open. Cliff's gaze met Trent's as their kisses deepened, and he pulled away, breathing hard.

"I've got to get these things off of you," Cliff whispered fervently, his trembling hands frantically fumbling at the buttons on Trent's vest. "You wear too much!"

Trent laughed softly and placed his hands over Cliff's. "I keep telling you, there's no rush. Just calm down and take it slowly..." With a smooth, methodical air, Trent helped Cliff unbutton the troublesome vest, wriggling out of it and setting it on the beside table. "There we are. Now, shall I help you with my shirt, or can you manage that on your own?"

Cliff's face went slightly pink, and he shook his head. "Wise guy..." He swooped in to give Trent a quick kiss on the lips, gradually kissing downward as he undid each button on the neatly-pressed white dress shirt. A suckle here and there on the neck and the collarbone caused Trent to let out soft moans with each touch, arching his back as Cliff's lips swept over one of his nipples.

Another cry escaped his throat as Cliff's hand slipped down the front of his pants, rubbing the large bulge in his briefs - fingers squeezing, stroking the erect shaft. Trent parted his legs slightly, unconsciously thrusting against Cliff's fingers, whimpering at all the sensations running haywire across his nervous system. No matter how often they did it, Cliff never failed to touch him in a way that made him flushed with desire, a relentless, wonderful fever.

Heat and chills rolled over Trent's body in alternating waves as Cliff divided his time attentively between the nipples, pushing Trent's shirt off his shoulders and moving back up to suck on them briefly before meeting the doctor's mouth in a long, deep kiss. All the while, his hand continued stroking Trent's erection with a slow, torturous playfulness.

"I think we're ready to go further," Trent whispered, suckling Cliff's neck urgently. "I can't take this any more, Cliff..."

"Are you sure?" Cliff asked teasingly, giving a small grin. "You don't feel hard enough yet."

"_Cliff!_" Trent hissed pleadingly.

"Now you do," Cliff amended quickly, sighing as Trent unbuttoned his jacket and rubbed his chest.

Trent raised an eyebrow as he raked his hands over the bare flesh, his fingers pinching each nipple forcefully. "No shirt, Cliff?"

"Ah! Do that again... didn't think I'd need to wear one yet-oh, god!"

Trent chuckled and gave Cliff's nipples quick kisses, suckling each one tenderly before looking up at his friend. "Turn around..."

Cliff's blue eyes lit up at these words. "We haven't done _that_ in a while..."

"Which is why I want to do it now," Trent responded, smiling as he unzipped Cliff's pants and slid them off. He rubbed the bulge in Cliff's boxers appreciatively, pulling the garment off swiftly and giving the stiff length a few eager, steady strokes, twisting his hand with each pass.

Cliff sighed in appreciation, rubbing himself over the bulge in Trent's pants. "I'd turn around if you'd stop _doing _that to me... but I really don't want you to stop..."

Trent stopped, giving a rare smirk. "So, Cliff. What now? I've stopped."

Cliff simply laughed and turned around, placing his legs on either side of Trent's head. "This is what!" He pulled Trent's pants down roughly, underwear following mere moments later.

"Careful with those!"

"Am I ever careful with your clothes?" Cliff asked, before engulfing Trent's hardened length in his mouth.

Trent threw his head back and let out a husky shout, his fingers and toes clenching the sheets beneath him, breathing Cliff's name a few times as he took his friend's member into his own hand, drawing his tongue slowly across the tip. A muffled moan from Cliff was all Trent needed to hear, and he wrapped his lips gently around the glans, sucking on it lightly enough to make Cliff whimper loudly.

"You just love to torture me, don't you?" Cliff gasped, before taking Trent back into his mouth, burying the shaft deep in his throat with practiced ease. A light nip of teeth on his skin sent an icy spark racing down Cliff's spine, causing his eyes to squeeze shut with the intense sensation of such a slight touch.

The two men licked and suckled each other in silence for a while, their groans and sighs the only sounds escaping their filled throats - Trent's tongue swiping across Cliff's taut flesh, Cliff's lips wrapped around Trent's sack and sucking on it like a jawbreaker, both men trying to one-up each other as the incredible sensations mounted and their bodies trembled with the agonizing restraint of holding back their release.

Soon, Cliff found his head hanging low and his breath escaping in short, quick moans as Trent's tongue probed his entrance, lapping and then stroking with an almost unnatural control that Cliff never could quite master himself whenever he did the same thing to Trent. Fingers and tongue constantly switched places, each teasing Cliff long enough for him to start enjoying it, but then abruptly stopping right when he was starting to lose himself in the feelings.

"Trent! Geez! Give me a break here!" Cliff begged, clawing at the sheets as Trent's fingers pumped in and out with increasing speed, Cliff's erection bobbing with every thrust.

"It's more fun hearing you beg," Trent replied simply, curling his fingers upward to stroke Cliff's prostate. Cliff buried his face in the sheets to muffle the yells ripping from his throat at each press, coming back up to urgently bury Trent deep in his throat again as Trent slid his fingers out and returned to using his tongue once more.

"I'm ready," Cliff whispered urgently, licking up and down Trent's length with frantic strokes. "Trent, I'm ready, so _come on!_"

"Cliff," Trent panted, "let go or I'm going to finish right here..."

Cliff climbed off of the doctor and turned around, straddling him as Trent pulled himself up so he was leaning against the headboard. Cliff grasped Trent's member in his hand and slowly lowered himself onto it, sucking in his breath between his teeth as the familiar feelings began to course through him once more.

"Oh, god," Trent huffed, grasping Cliff's bottom with both hands and squeezing. "You're still so tight..."

"You're not complaining, are you?" Cliff whispered, a smile coming over his face as he began to move up and down on Trent's length. "Oh, man... I've missed this..."

As Cliff rode Trent slowly, the two men whispered and groaned each others' names, leaning in for the occasional deep, ravenous kiss. Trent slid his hands up under the back of Cliff's jacket and raked his nails down the young man's smooth back, while Cliff stroked himself, urged on by every thrust of Trent's hips, every slap of their flesh meeting, every grind of their bodies together.

"Trent," Cliff breathed, his jacket sliding off his sweaty shoulders and bunching up around his elbows, "I... I need to..."

"I'm almost there, Cliff," Trent moaned, each slow thrust into Cliff coming harder and harder, Trent kissing every inch of Cliff's chest and stomach that he could manage to reach. "Mmm... you want to make a race of it?"

"Oh, god, don't make me laugh right now," Cliff whispered, letting out a breathy chuckle nonetheless. Then he felt his body tense up and he stroked himself more and more urgently. "Trent... I'm about to-"

He finished with a moan as his seed splattered on Trent's abs, his entire body shuddering and shaking with the joy of release. Spasms rocked his spine with every urgent thrust Trent made, and soon, the doctor felt himself ejaculating deep into Cliff, the two of them whimpering and crying out at the pulsing, throbbing feelings. Cliff tossed his head back and rode Trent a little bit longer before finally slowing down to a stop and collapsing into the older man's arms.

"That was incredible," Trent murmured, kissing Cliff on the cheek, his scratchy stubble tickling the younger man.

"I thought you just finished shaving," Cliff laughed quietly, kissing Trent back. Their kisses deepened, their hands eagerly exploring each others' half-nude bodies, until they pulled apart and lay down in a tight embrace.

"We're going to have to clean up for the festival eventually," Trent reminded him, stroking Cliff's honey-brown ponytail.

"I know... I just want to stay here with you a little while longer." Cliff buried his head in Trent's chest and sighed contentedly, eyes sliding shut. "We can be a little late, right?"

Trent nodded, starting to drift off himself. "I don't think anyone would mind..."

-------------

What is it with me and writing smut with adulterous overtones? Feel free to leave a review, if you'd like.


End file.
